To Make Her Happy
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: How had he managed, for the umpteenth time since they’d gotten married, to allow her to get her way? It was official; his wife absolutely owned him." Harry will do anything to make Ginny happy. Including...nightly travels to Honeydukes...? HPXGW


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Both Ginny and Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling respectively

**A/N:** Hey peoples! Wow, it feels kind of weird to be posting a Harry Potter fic of all things. This is my first one as I usually stick to the Anime side of the site. Before anyone asks I have absolutely no idea how the idea for this came about. I just sort of woke up one day and went, "I think I'll write a Harry and Ginny pairing today." Seriously, it went something like that. lol I hope you guys all enjoy. R&R please!

* * *

**_To Make Her Happy_**

* * *

Why on _Earth_ was he doing this again?

How had he managed, for the umpteenth time since they'd gotten married, to allow her to get her way?

It was official; his wife absolutely owned him.

Harry Potter breathed out a rather long sigh and ran a hand through his dark locks, dimly noting to himself that it would be time to go to Mrs. Weasley for another haircut soon. The streets of Hogsmeade were nearly completely deserted at this time a night, Harry's only company a stray cat once in a while that crossed his path or a meandering drunkard loping out of Rosmerta's pub.

"Hey Harry! Harry over here!"

Harry looked up almost warily and he would have been on the defensive had he not recognized the voice as one as familiar as his own.

"Hey there Hagrid. All right?"

The half-giant chuckled low in his throat and made his way towards his old friend. Not much had changed over the years, save for his beard and hair catching little streaks of gray here and there, though Harry owed that to the fact that Hagrid deal with both teenagers and dangerous creatures all in one spot. Personally he'd rather fight a dragon than handle them and teenage monsters all in one day…

"I'm alright yeah. Jus' came down to Rosmerta's for a cup a' something strong. Did Professor McGonagall tell yeh she was leavin'?" Hagrid growled good-naturedly. Harry nodded.

"She did say something along those lines when I spoke to her. Who's going to replace her then? Harry asked, though only to be polite. He glanced at his watch and nearly groaned. Ginny would be none too happy by the time he got back…

Hagrid shrugged in answer to Harry's question. "No one really knows yet. Not the type ter go spreadin' it around, McGonagall. I reckon there's only us that knows, besides the Headmaster o' course."

"Yeah that sounds about right…" Harry replied distractedly and he glanced over Hagrid's gargantuan shoulder to make sure the Honeyduke's lights were still on.

Hagrid must have realized Harry's distraction as he looked at him quizzically and murmured, "Yer out awful late Harry. Second time I've run inter yeh in the middle o' the night since las' week. What are yeh up to out here?"

Harry would have just brushed aside Hagrid's question, but the suspicion in Hagrid's gaze was enough to make Harry want to talk. He sighed heavily and motioned for Hagrid to bend down so he could whisper in his ear, "Don't tell anyone just yet Hagrid but…Ginny's pregnant again."

For a moment the half giant looked stunned before he laughed uproariously, grasped Harry like a rag doll into his big arms and squeezed him around the middle. "Aw Harry that's amazing that is! Congratulations!"

Harry, gasping for breath in his friends arms, wheezed, "Yeah, thanks Hagrid! Er, you think you could let me down?"

Looking down in confusion Hagrid chuckled once more before releasing him, watching as Harry massaged his neck and cracked his back. He laughed once more before asking, "Wait a minute. If yer wife's at home pregnant…what are yeh out here for Harry?"

Harry sighed and explained gently, "Since she got pregnant again she's been having the weirdest cravings. She's got me apparating all over the world to get her food. Do you know that I went to Italy yesterday because she wanted authentic pizza? It's running me ragged!"

Hagrid looked sympathetic, if not a little amused, at the explanation and clapped his large boulder of a hand onto Harry's shoulder. "Yeah she might be runnin' yeh ragged Harry, but look at everything she's been through with you. Hogwarts an' all, watchin' while you helped rebuild the wizardin' world, and the whole time she was behind yeh 100 percent. The least yeh could do is return the favor, right?"

Harry looked up at him and for a moment it was as though he were back in his first year of Hogwarts all over again, seeking advice from one of the few people who could back then. He had always known somehow that Hagrid would have the answer, would know all he needed to know and then some.

He smiled at his long time friend and replied, "Yeah…thanks a lot Hagrid. Knew I could count on you."

Hagrid puffed himself up proudly before releasing Harry's shoulder from his weight. "If you need anything else Harry I'm always here. Now get going 'fore yer wife decides she's gonna eat me too fer keeping yeh out. Tell her she'd get a stomach ache if she attempted it!"

Harry laughed and turned away up the road towards the sweetshop. "I will! Thanks Hagrid!" he called over his shoulder and made his way up the road once more. The owners were just closing down when he knocked on the door, silently begging them to have mercy on him.

Fortunately, the woman caught him in the window and smiled in surprise. Harry tried to smile back as she bustled towards the door and unlocked it. As soon as it was open she beamed at him and exclaimed, "Harry! What a pleasant surprise!"

Harry stopped to hug her wizening frame. "It's great to see you too Henrietta. I don't suppose you'd let me stop in for a minute. Need a couple of sweets…"

Henrietta smiled and asked politely, "Ginny again? Oh that girl's got quite the appetite on her doesn't she? Come on in and choose whatever you like…"

Harry thanked her before heading straight back to the section that he knew she would want and then thought about it for a moment. The last time he'd run out here in the middle of the night he'd gotten home and she had changed her mind. This time he was taking no chances.

Summoning two of everything from the shelves he piled it all neatly on the counter where Henrietta laughed as she rang it up. "My, my Harry are you sure this is all for Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I don't want to take any chances tonight. I need sleep if I'm going to be into the office on time. Besides, whatever she doesn't eat James and Albus will."

Henrietta smiled and exclaimed, "Oh how are the little darlings? I haven't seen them in ages…"

"Don't worry you're not missing anything. They're a pair of terrors they are. I don't know if I'd want them around sweets just now, what with their hyperactive natures and whatnot."

Henrietta laughed again. She made a sweeping motion with her wand that placed everything in bags and exclaimed, "Well there you are Harry dear. That'll be 3 galleons, 4 sickles and a knut."

Harry dug deep down in his pockets and handed her 5 galleons. She gaped wide-eyed at him and tried her best to force them back at him, insisting that it was too much. Harry, already halfway to the door, waved her off and yelled over his shoulder, "Thanks again Henrietta. I'll bring the boys in next week. I've got to come out to Hogwarts so we'll pay a visit. 'Night!"

"Bye Harry. Tell Ginny we send our love!"

Harry nodded to let her know he'd heard her and apparated as soon as he was out of the door.

* * *

**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**

* * *

"Ginny? I'm home love. I got you everything you…wanted…I don't believe this."

Harry nearly fell into a pile on the floor in the doorway of his bedroom as he stared at his wife. He smiled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, placing the bags of sweets next to the bed.

His beloved lay in the middle of the bed, one arm tossed provocatively across her stomach while the other bent over her head above the pillow. Flaming red hair splayed and clashed with the pristine white pillows beneath her, rolling down her back while some was twisted in the hand on her stomach. Stretched like a cat across most of the bed she would have made quite the sexy sight.

If she hadn't been asleep.

Harry chuckled as a snore slipped from her open mouth and sighed once more before removing his cloak and placing it on the chair in the corner. He dressed for bed in careful silence, hoping to slip in a few hours sleep before going into the office the next day. Rubbing his shoulders tenderly he grimaced slightly; being an Auror definitely had it's disadvantages.

He gently crept into bed beside his wife where she unconsciously snuggled backwards into his embrace before reaching over to turn off the light. As soon as his arm reached over her body towards the lamp, however, she mumbled gently, "Mm…Harry?"

He refrained from sighing with difficulty and instead smiled down at her diminutive frame since she had yet to open her eyes. "Ginny?"

Shuffling carefully beneath the sheets she whispered, "Where were you?"

This time she rolled over, green eyes met bright browns and she gave him her most innocent expression. Harry rolled back so that he propped his head up with his hand and continued to smile gently at her as he replied, "Hogsmeade. You wanted the Cockroach Clusters remember?"

Ginny appeared to think about it for a moment before she smiled at him and murmured, "Oh yeah…why did I want those again?"

Harry glanced down at her slightly distended belly. "Apparently "Lily" wanted them, but I'm sure that was just your excuse to make me go out in middle of the night…"

Ginny snorted and rolled onto her back as she retorted, "Oh _please_ Harry, it's all for your first daughter remember? And it's hardly the middle of the night seeing as its only 10'o clock…"

Harry let the sigh that he'd been repressing out in a gush as he flopped onto his back. "The point is, _Ginevra,_ that I practically broke into Honeyduke's to get you all this junk food, and now you're not going to eat it? Henrietta says hello by the way…"

Ginny grimaced at the use of her full name but finally seemed to notice the bags of candy on her bedroom floor. She stared at them for a moment before bestowing on Harry one of the most brilliant smiles he had seen in a while. "You got all this for me?"

He caught the look in her eye and tried his best to pout. "Yeah I did. Not like you appreciate it or anything…"

Her smile only grew as she carefully turned to snuggle completely into his side, torso thrown over his chest in a wholly possessive manner. "Of course I appreciate it. After all I've been a selfish wife and mother huh…?"

Seemingly grudgingly Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and murmured, "I wouldn't say selfish…but I have been feeling a little neglected as of late…"

Ginny's face took on an offended air as she exclaimed, "Neglected? Well, we can't have the great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, feeling neglected now can we…?

Grinning he lifted his head just enough to press their lips gently together, carefully maneuvering them so that Ginny lay completely parallel on his body. Without once breaking their slightly heated kiss Harry pulled the blankets up and over them both. When they finally broke away for air she sighed contently on his chest.

"Harry?" she murmured gently.

"Hm?"

"You know I love you more than anything in my entire life right?"

She lifted her head as Harry smiled down at her happily to stare into his eyes. He kissed her forehead as she lay back down and whispered, "And I love you more than the wizarding world, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter…"

She began tracing light patterns on his rather sculpted chest and kissed the nearest muscle tenderly. "How much do you love me…?"

Shivering slightly at her touch Harry sighed, "Too much…"

Smiling to herself she didn't answer to that. After a few moments went by in silence Harry's voice rumbled through her. "Why?"

Putting on her best pathetic expression she looked up into his eyes and exclaimed in a hushed whisper,

"Lily and I could really go for some Chinese food right now…"

* * *

**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

* * *

**

**A/N:** So...what did you guys think? No lemon (which is weird for a one-shot), but I'm actually in the process of writing a Hermione/Ron fic. This one was sort of an experiment. If I get enough good feedback I think I'll go ahead and post H&R. How's that for a trade? lol Reviews always welcome!


End file.
